The Adventures of Nalu
by pikagirl718
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on quests and adventures together but, Natsu starts to have feelings for Lucy. Natsu tries to figure out to tell Lucy how he feels without making things awkward between eachother. Eventually he finds out a way to tell her without making things awkward between their friendship.
1. Chapter 1- What got into Natsu

**_**(Chapter 1- What got into Natsu **_**

**_**Lucy's POV**_**

It was an average day at the Fairytail guild hall. Some fighting, some laughs; the usual. I was at the guild hall looking for a job to pay my rent that day.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu said coming up behind me, I jumped out of my seat a bit scared.

"Natsu don't scare me like that." I replied a bit scared with a smile on my face blushing.

"I found a job that that could help you pay your rent." He said holding a piece of paper in his hand.

I smiled at Natsu, "The reward could pay a year's worth of rent."

He smiled at me, "You're welcome." Natsu stated. The flier says, _"___There have been dark guild members causing trouble in Sun Village. ___"_Okay let's get Gray and Erza then get going." He said running out the door.

"Just like Natsu." Mirajane said with a smile.

"He hasn't changed a bit."

"Natsu wait up!" I screamed as I was running to catch up. I saw that he actually waited for me which isn't like him at all. "Happy what got into Natsu all of a sudden?" I asked.

"I really don't know." Happy said a bit confused with his hand on the back of his head.

"I was asking because, I thought you might know." I responded.

"I usually know but this time I don't sorry." He said.

"Okay."

"C'mon guys hurry up." Natsu said waiting impatiently.

"Okay Natsu." I said running to catch up.

I ran to catch up with Natsu, "I think Gray and Erza will be waiting at your place as usual." He said smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes with a smile,"I don't doubt it."

On the way to my place I was walking on the ledge as usual. Natsu looked a bit concerned about me walking on the ledge, "Lucy be careful." Natsu affirmed.

"I do this all the time Natsu." I replied. I was walking too fast and lost balance; I was reeling back about to fall in the water below. I fell off the ledge, but before I fell in the water I got a grip of the ledge. "Natsu help me!" I cried,I felt my hand slipping.

Natsu came running to help me out, he reached out for my hand, "Lucy grab my hand."

I reached my hand out for his, but I lost my grip "Natsu!" I screamed as I fell in the water.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I dove into the water to save Lucy without hesitation. I swam deep under the water to save Lucy.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I could feel my lungs running out of air, I was gasping for breath.

_ "___Natsu help I can't hold my breath much longer."__

__I felt my eyes starting to close, everything began to look dark. I started to feel faint; I saw Natsu reaching out for me under the water, then I lost consciousness. By the time I regained consciousness I found myself lying in bed; Natsu sitting at the edge of the bed with the look of relief on his face.

"How'd I get here?" I asked.

"I carried you here then put you under the covers so you wouldn't catch a cold." Natsu said smiling.

"Thanks Natsu." I replied quietly as I was blushing.

"I think that's enough for one day." He articulated.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Yea I agree." I replied.

"We saw the whole thing happen." Gray said with a smirk as he sat down with his feet on the table.

"Yea Natsu dove in the water to save you then he carried you in his arms and came running here as fast as he could." Erza said.

"After he carried you here he came barging in with a worried look on his face telling us not to bother him. Then he put his vest on you." Gray said about to laugh.

"I didn't do any of that you jerk!" Natsu yelled looking a bit embarrassed.

"Natsu. Gray and Erza are telling the truth and you know it." Happy yelled in a serious tone.

"Fine maybe I did, but it was to keep Lucy alive." Natsu affirmed as his face turned a bright red from embarrassment.

I just realized that I still have Natsu's vest on. "Natsu don't you want your vest back?" I said questioning him.

"No I'm fine but you're still soaked." He said.

"We'll leave you two alone now." Erza said climbing out the window into the night.

Gray followed Erza out the window,"Bye."

I tried to think of what I could do to repay Natsu, "Natsu let me buy you dinner. It's the least I can do to repay you." I said smiling at him.

"Lucy you don't have to." He said smiling getting a bit embarrassed as he put his hand on the back of his head.

"No, I want to." I acknowledged.

"Okay." Natsu said.

"Meet me at the Hargeon Restaurant in an hour." I said in a joyful tone.

"Ok see you in an hour." He said smiling at me for a quick second, and then he climbed out the window. I got washed and chose my outfit carefully. It was December so I was obviously going to wear a coat. I chose my wedged heel knee high boots, a beige turtle neck, a white scarf, and skinny jeans.

I was walking to Hargeon Restaurant, and when I arrived I saw Natsu was waiting outside for me. I walked up to him with a smile, "Well don't you dress to impress." I mentioned as my cheeks turned bright red. Natsu was wearing his fancy shirt, pants, and shoes along with his muffler.

"Thanks?"He uttered as his face turned red looking confused. "Ladies first." Natsu said holding the door open for me.

"Thank you." I responded as I walked through the door; Natsu walked in after me.

"Let's take a seat." He said.

"Okay."

We took our orders and ate, then we started to talk. "So, Natsu why did you save me?" I asked.

"I saved you to keep you alive, you're an amazing friend, and I couldn't even imagine my life without you." He replied as his cheeks turned pink.

_ "___Why is he blushing? Does he like me?"__I thought to myself as my face turned red.

"Lucy let me walk you home so nothing bad happens again." Natsu said.

"Okay Natsu." I replied.

"Just put your hand on my shoulder when you walk on the ledge." He affirmed.

"Aye we don't want you falling off the ledge again." Happy said as he was flying.

"Now that I think about it maybe we should split the reward in half." I mentioned.

Natsu looked puzzled, "Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

"Yea I'm sure." I replied. Natsu and I walked out of the restaurant, and set out to my place. On the way home it began to snow, I started to shiver.

"Lucy you're shivering." Natsu said. Natsu looked at me, and put his arm around me. "Did that help?" He asked looking at me with a slight smile.

I looked up at him with a surprised look. "Kind of." I replied with a smile.

"Good." Natsu said smiling.

"So how'd you like the dinner Natsu?" I asked.

"The dinner was amazing Lucy." He said in a kind tone.

"Glad to hear and... thanks." I murmured as my face started to turn red. I turned my head away so he could barely see my face.

"Thanks for what?" He questioned me looking a bit confused.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Lucy you don't need to thank me, I would've saved you at any cost." Natsu replied with a smile as he was blushing.

I stood in front of Natsu with a puzzled view, "Natsu are you blushing?" I asked him.

"No." He quickly replied in a nervous tone.

"I think you were." I spoke in a teasing matter.

"Okay I was blushing, but that doesn't prove anything." Natsu declared.

"Okay no need to get so serious about it."

"Sorry." He said feeling guilty.

"No need to apologize. I shouldn't have asked." I uttered.

"Shouldn't we continue walking to your apartment Lucy?!" Natsu said.

"Oh I forgot because, we were talking." I said a bit embarrassed. We walked for about 10 minutes to get to my apartment.

"Lucy don't forget about the quest tomorrow." He mentioned.

"Okay I won't." I said with a smile.

"Good night Lucy." Natsu said smiling giving me thumbs up.

"Good night Natsu." I said starting to climb through the window.

Natsu looked confused, "Um... Lucy aren't you going to use the door?" Natsu asked.

"Nah I'm fine." I responded.

"I guess I had an influence on you." Natsu said starting to laugh.

"Yea I guess so." I said starting to laugh.

"Okay good night." He said.

"Good night Natsu." I said.


	2. Chapter 2- The Quest

**_**Chapter 2- The Quest**_**

**_**Lucy's POV**_**

The next morning I heard someone knocking on the window, I crawled out of bed rubbing my eyes. I saw that Natsu was the person tapping on the window. I walked over to the window, and I told him to wait outside for a sec because I had to get changed out of my pajamas. I walked into the bathroom, and walked out within the time of five minutes.

"Okay Natsu you can come in now." I said going to the window to let him inside.

"Good morning Lucy." He pronounced as he was smiling at me.

"Morning Natsu." I spoke with a gentle tone as I was taking my hair out of the braid.

"I came to pick you up for the quest." Natsu said.

"We should go to the guild hall to get Gray and Erza." I said with a smile as I was pointing in the direction of the guild hall.

"Okay." He said starting to walk to the guild hall. I walked along side Natsu the whole way to the guild hall.

When we arrived at the guild hall we saw our friends sitting down. We walked to the table where Gray and Erza were sitting down,"Well isn't it the two love birds." Gray joked.

I got annoyed with that remark, "We're not love birds." I yelled.

"Yea cut it out you jerk!" Natsu asserted about to punch Gray in the face.

I wanted to avoid a fight between these two for once so I decided to open my mouth, "Okay let's put that aside for now, we need to stop the dark guild at Sun Village." I said deliberately.

Natsu sighed, "Lucy's right." He said being submissive.

Gray didn't even try avoiding a fight with Natsu so he just decided to open his big mouth, "Natsu you're just siding with Lucy because, you love her." Gray affirmed.

Natsu didn't look to happy with that remark, "No, Lucy is just a friend." Natsu spoke with aggravation as he was blushing.

Gray rolled his eyes with Natsu's answer, "Sure." Gray said sarcastically.

"That's it you're going to get it." Natsu said going to punch Gray in the face.

I took a hold of his fist to stop the fight before it started, "Natsu just ignore his remarks." I said calmly.

"Okay Lucy." He said taking a breath to calm down.

"Okay now let's get going."

"Okay." the three friends said.

"We can't walk because, Sun Village is too far." Erza mentioned.

"We'll travel by train." Gray said. The four of us walked to the train station and got on the train. When we got on the train we took our seats. Of course Natsu sat closest to the window. Then I sat next to him, and Gray and Erza sat across from us,Natsu didn't look too excited for the train ride to Sun Village.

"Natsu promise me you won't get sick on me." I said laughing a bit.

"I promise don't worry." Natsu said laughing. It was just 20 minutes into the train ride and Natsu was already feeling sick.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I was groaning from my motion sickness; Lucy took hold of my head, and placed it on her lap. My face started to redden, I didn't feel so sick when my head was on her lap. Lucy put her hand on my head, and started stroking my hair.

"Natsu how are you feeling?" She asked as she continued to stroke my hair.

"I felt better." I replied. It was about two hours before we reached Sun Village. When the train ride was over I was relieved for a few reasons. The reasons were I didn't get as sick as I usually does and the trains ride wasn't as long as I thought it would be. When we arrived at Sun Village I had a suspicious look on my face.

"Natsu what are you looking at?" Lucy asked solemnly. I saw a shadow standing on top of a building then, I saw a blast of lightening come from the top of the building.

"Lucy look out!" I said running to Lucy. I jumped in front of Lucy to protect her from a blast of lightening. When I was in front of her I wrapped my arms around her with my back facing the blast of lightening.

"Ice make wall." Gray said making a wall of ice in front of us preventing the blast from hitting us.

"Thanks Gray." I said giving him a thumbs up.

"No prob." Gray said sternly.

"It's a raven tail member!" Erza said shouting. I looked at the raven tail member with a look of hatred I felt the dragon scales on my face.

"Damn Natsu this person really got on your nerves." Lucy said in a mild tone.

"Lucy he tried to kill you which made me furious." I said in a stern tone smiling at me. Right after I said that I saw that Lucy started to blush. It was Obra that shot the lightening. "You piece of crap, if you try to kill Lucy you have to deal with me!" I asserted, standing in front of Lucy with my fists surrounded by fire. There were four other members.

_**Lucy's POV **_

"Open gate of the lion." I said summoning Loke. "Loke take care of Kurohebi"  
>"Okay Lucy." Loke said. Erza went to fight Flare Corona and Gray was fighting Nullpudding.<p>

"Natsu behind you." I shouted as I saw Ivan Dreyer coming up behind Natsu.

"What?" Natsu said. Ivan Dreyer threw Natsu to the ground.

"Natsu!" I yelled running to him.

I felt someone grab my hair, "You're not going anywhere girly." Ivan Dreyer said pulling me off the ground by my hair.

"Natsu!" I yelled with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Shut up girly or you're going to get it." He said with his hand in fist.

"You aren't going to lay a hand on her!" Natsu declared as he threw Ivan Dreyer to the ground. I was on the ground trying to catch my breath."Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked grabbing my hand to pull me back on my feet. By the time the fight was over Gray and Erza beat two raven tail members and, Natsu, Loke and I beat three members. Loke went back to the spirit world.

" Yea I'm fine but are you okay?" I asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Yea I'm fine." Natsu said smiling. Natsu looked burned out, I saw that Natsu had some bad injuries. Natsu was breathing heavily and the color from his face started to fade. He smiled took a quick breath then he collapsed.

"Natsu get up." I cried. Gray and Erza came running to us.

"What happened?!" Erza said on edge.

"Natsu was fighting Ivan Dreyer to save me then he just collapsed on the ground." I said as tears continued rolling down my cheeks.

"We got to get him to a hospital!" Gray said uneasy throwing him over his shoulder. We ran as fast as we could to the train station to get back to Magnolia. We boarded the train and took our seats. Gray put Natsu lying next to me.

_ "___Hang in there Natsu. Don't leave me not here not now."__I thought to myself holding his hand as I was crying. We arrived at the hospital at about 4:30pm. The doctors took him to the closest room. I sat beside him until he regained consciousness. I was waiting for Natsu to wake up for hours into the night, I began to feel sleepy. I shut my eyes and fell asleep, the next morning I heard a voice and felt someone nudging me.

"Lucy wake up." a voice said in a sweet kindhearted tone.

I opened my eyes slightly, "Huh?" I said lifting my head up a bit The person talking to me in the kindhearted tone was Natsu. "Damn you Natsu!" I cried as I threw my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me blushing. "Don't scare me like that ever again." I said looking at him crying a bit.

"I won't, I promise." Natsu said sincerely wrapping his arms around me pulling close to him.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I said feeling comforted placing my hand on his chest.

"Lucy you don't need to cry, I'm here safe by your side." He said tilting my head up wiping away the tears,my cheeks turned a bright red.

I sat next to him, "So when are you getting out of the hospital?" I asked.

"I'm getting out this evening." Natsu said with excitement to get out of the hospital.

"Good and thanks for saving me yesterday." I said as my cheeks turned a bright red.

"Lucy remember I'll save you at any cost." He said sincerely pulling me close to him.

My face turned more red when Natsu pulled me close to him,"I'll be back this evening." I articulated with a smile.

"Okay." Natsu said.

I went to the guild hall to tell everyone how Natsu was doing. I walked in the guild hall, "How's Natsu's condition?" Erza questioned.

I smiled, "He's just fine."

"Good." Erza replied. I hung out with my friends at the guild hall until the evening. I saw the sun starting to set, and I was on my way to the hospital.

I walked into Natsu's hospital room with a smile, "Hey I'm back."

"Hey." He replied

"I see you're feeling better" I said noticing that color came back to his face.

"Yea a lot better." Natsu stated.

"Good." I said smiling. Natsu got up of the hospital bed and walked over to me.

"I'm just glad it wasn't you getting hurt." He said smiling. I blushed when Natsu said that.


	3. Chapter 3- The Secret's out

**_**Chapter 3- The Secret's out**_**

The day wasn't the normal day at the guild hall. Everybody was whispering instead of shouting and there wasn't any fights going on, and that was just the beginning. When Natsu and Happy walked through the doors that's when it got weird, people were making remarks and laughing. I heard things like "Your princess is waiting for you Natsu." and "Loverboy." I felt kind of bad for Natsu. The comments got me annoyed, I couldn't just sit by and watch them make fun of Natsu.

I decided that I had enough with the teasing. I ran to Natsu and stood my ground, "Stop making fun of Natsu!" I asserted with an annoyed look on my face. Then all of a sudden the people stopped.

"Hey Lucy, why was everybody acting so weird?" Natsu asked turning his head whispering to me.

"I don't know." I replied looking a bit confused myself. We went to sit with Gray and Erza.

"Lucy come here for a sec." Erza said. "I know why everyone was acting so weird." She said in a considerate tone.

"Why?" I asked.

"There is rumor going around that Natsu loves you." Erza whispered to me with a humorless look.

"What?!" I said loudly as my cheeks turned a bright red. Then we sat down with Natsu and Gray. Everyone started teasing Natsu again when we sat down, Natsu's cheeks were all red from everyone making remarks.

"I'm leaving." Natsu said a bit embarrassed.

Natsu started walking out the door, I ran behind him, and hugged him."Natsu everyone knows how you feel about me you don't have to be embarrassed about it." I mentioned kindheartedly as my cheeks started to turn red. Natsu looked at me with his cheeks all red; then he turned around, and wrapped his arms around me.

"They look so happy together." Happy said.

"They really do." Mirajane said.

"Natsu I need help with Christmas decorations if you don't mind." I said in a gentle tone.

"I'd be glad to help." He said with an upbeat.

"We'll help too Lucy." Gray and Erza said.

"Great I could use the help." I said with a smile. The four of us walked to my apartment, while we were walking to my apartment we sang Christmas carols and smiled and laughed remembering the good times we had over the past year.

"I'll do the outside decorations." Gray said staying outside.  
>"Okay Gray." I replied.<p>

"Erza, and I will help you decorate the inside." Natsu said jubilantly.

"I'll get the tree." Erza said walking out the door.

Before Erza walked out the door I mentioned,"Okay but I don't want it to be too tall."

"Okay." She said calmly as she walked out the door.

I went into my closet to get a box, "Natsu can you help me out?" I said struggling to lift the box.

Natsu walked over to me, "Sure." Natsu said jubilantly.

He lifted the box with one arm, "Thanks" I replied.

"No problem." He said opening the closet door. Natsu placed the box on the floor and opened it, "Okay which decorations are we using?" He asked.

"The mistletoe, the stalkings, ornaments, and the wreath." I answered.

"Okay Lucy." Natsu spoke getting the decorations out of the box. "Where should I put this box?" He questioned as he was holding the box.

"You can just put it on the floor."

Erza walked through the door with the tree, "Lucy I'm back with the tree."

"This tree is perfect." I said jubilantly.

"Where should I put the tree?" She asked.

"You can put it next to my work desk." I responded pointing in the spot where I wanted the tree to be.

"Should I put the wreath on the front door?" Natsu asked.

"Yea. I was thinking of putting it there." I said smiling.

"I guess great minds think alike." He said laughing a bit.

"I'll put the stalkings over the fire place." I said getting the stalkings out of the box. After I put the stalkings over the fireplace Natsu used his fire magic to start the fire place.

"Okay let's start decorating the tree." Erza said taking ornaments out of the box.

"Okay."

The four of us started decorating the tree. While we were decorating the tree the four of us were singing Christmas carols, we decided to hang some Fairytail insignias on the tree. "Happy will you do the honor?" I said handing him the star to put on top of the tree. "The tree looks amazing." I stated, Gray walked through the door with an amazed look on his face.

"The four of you did all this?!" Gray said in a surprised tone.

"Yup." The four of us said.

"You guys should see the outside." He said running out the door with excitement to show everyone. The four of us walked out the door with excitement to see the decorations outside.

"Wow." I said with amazement.

"I put the fire in the ice so your apartment could be the one that stands out." Natsu said.

"I can't thank you guys enough." I pronounced.

"We're always glad to help a friend." Natsu spoke with a compassionate tone.

"Bye guys Gray and I are going Christmas shopping." Erza said running to the store to get presents. Christmas was in a week so all the stores were packed. I went Christmas shopping last week before all the stores were packed.

"Oh Lucy can you help me find gifts for Happy, Gray and Erza?" Natsu asked me with a smile.

"Sure Natsu." I responded lightheartedly. The two of us walked to the good shop at the guild hall so Natsu can get our friends a Christmas present. When we got to the guild hall Natsu looked for Christmas presents but, he didn't know what to get.

"What do you think Erza would like?" He said questioning me.

"I think she would like a bracelet or a nice shirt. Gray would probably like a key chain and Happy would definitely like a fish." I said smiling at Natsu.

"Thanks Lucy." He said.

"So aren't you going to get me a present?" I said questioning him with a smile.

"I already got you a gift." Natsu answered as his cheeks turned red.

"Really?!" I said with excitement.  
>"I am being completely honest." He said sincerely as he smiled at me.<p>

"Okay now that you're done with Christmas shopping what are you going to do?" I said questioning Natsu as we walked out the guild hall doors.

"I'm going to hangout with the sweetest girl in the world." Natsu said smiling at me.

"Who might that be?" I asked with a smile knowing that he was talking about me.  
>"She's standing next to me." He replied as he was putting his arm around me. I began to blush when he said that.<p>

"You really think I'm the sweetest girl?!" I said surprised as my cheeks turned red.

"I really do." Natsu said smiling at me.

"So do you and Happy want to hangout at my apartment or somewhere else?" I said.

"Let's go to the East forest." He said grabbing my hand running to the East forest.

I blushed when Natsu got a hold of my hand. I tried to keep up with Natsu's running, "Natsu slow down I can't keep up." I stated. Natsu still continued to run, _"Just like Natsu." _I thought to myself with a smile.

_**Natsu's POV**_  
>When we arrived at the East Forest we walked to a spot where we could sit down, and talk. "So Lucy do know why all the people were making remarks this morning?" He questioned.<p>

"Erza told me they were making remarks because, you supposedly love me." She replied. After Lucy said that I began to blush. I didn't want Lucy to know because, it would make our friendship awkward.

"That's why they were calling me loverboy?!" I said with aggravation.

"Okay calm down." Lucy said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I took a breath, and calmed down, "Okay."

"So is it true?" She asked being a bit skittish.  
>"Is what true?" I asked with a confused look.<p>

"Is it true that you love me?" Lucy mentioned beginning to blush.

I blushed when Lucy asked that question, "I'll tell you the answer to that question soon...Just not now." I said with a downcast view.


	4. Chapter 4- The Confession

**_**Chapter 4- The Confession**_**

**_**Lucy's POV**_**

It was a cold snowy Christmas Eve night, I walked to the guild hall in the snow. I walked in the snow with a Christmas red sweater, white muffler, skinny jeans, and my boots. When I arrived at the guild hall everyone was decorating the huge tree in the middle of the guild hall.

"Lucy over here!" Natsu hollered from the other side of the room.

"I'm coming." I hollered walking over to him. People were walking all over the place making it a challenge to get to my friend.

"Hey Lucy." He greeted me jubilantly.

"Hey Natsu." I said smiling at him. I stood next to him with a smile.

"Look at that tree." Natsu said putting his arm around me as he looked up at the tree.

"It's so pretty." I replied as I looked up at the tree.

"I know something else prettier than the tree." Natsu mentioned bringing me closer to him.

I looked up at him, "What?" I said with a confused look.

"You." He responded with a smile as he was blushing. He picked me up, and my face turned red as he picked me up in his arms.

"Natsu put me down." I laughed.

"Nah I'm good." Natsu said with that toothy grin of his; I just laughed even more at his response. When Gray and Erza were done with their part of the tree they walked over to us. They looked at the both of us with a smile like they knew that this was going to happen.

"Well this is a surprise." Erza said sarcastically as she was smiling at us. Natsu put me down so we could look at the tree when it was done.

"Hey guys look the tree is done." Gray said pointing at the tree.

I looked at Natsu innocently, "This is the best Christmas Eve ever." I said jubilantly.

"Why is that Lucy?" Natsu asked smiling at me.

I wrapped my arms around him, "I got to spend it with you."

"Well it is just going to get better." Natsu said handing me a small box. I looked up at him with a puzzled view, "Don't open the box until you get home okay?" He said in a calm tone smiling at me.

"Okay. Here wait til you get home to open this." I said handing him a note. The two of us went to find seats near the tree to sit down chat. We sat across from each other at the table. "So Natsu in your opinion how is this Christmas Eve?" I asked putting my hand on his hand.

"This is the best Christmas Eve I ever had." He said being a bit overjoyed.

"Oh and why is that?" I questioned as I was cradling my head in my hands giving Natsu a starry-eyed gaze.

"I got to spend it with you." He said blushing with a mushy stare.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy look above you." Gray said pointing at the mistletoe above us with a smirk. Natsu and I were a bit embarrassed, we looked at each other a bit surprised. We turned our faces away from each other with our faces turning a bright red.

**_**Natsu's POV**_**

It was about 11:45 at night, Lucy was so drowsy she could barley stand. She yawned, I picked me her in my arms and began to walk out the door, I walked a block then Lucy feel asleep in my arms. She looked adorable it was unreal, when we arrived at Lucy's apartment she opened her eyes still feeling a bit woodsy, I tucked her in bed it was about 12:15 in the morning when I tucked her in bed. I sat on the edge of the bed with a smile. "Merry Christmas Lucy." I said sincere tone kissing her on the forehead. I walked towards the window to go to my house.

"Merry Christmas Natsu." Lucy said in a soft whisper smiling at me. I gave her a quick glance then climbed out the window.

**_**Lucy's POV**_**

I closed my eyes and went to sleep. The next morning I opened the box Natsu gave the night before, The box had a heart made of ice attached to a string. The heart said _"I Love you, From Natsu"_

I ran out the door heading for the guild hall, I ran as fast as I could. I opened the guild hall doors, Natsu was standing a few feet away from me. I saw that he was wearing a red holiday sweater, jeans, sneakers, and his muffler. "Natsu!" I said leaping out to him with my feet off the ground causing us to fall to the floor. I kissed him as we were falling to the floor, I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"So I take you like the Christmas gift I gave you." Natsu said with a passionate gaze. I saw that his face was almost as red as his sweater.

"Would I be kissing you if didn't?!" I said overjoyed looking at Natsu with a satisfied stare. "So I guess you love me as much as I love you?" I said in a soft tone blushing.

" Yea, my feelings for you are real. I love you Lucy." Natsu said with an enchanting gaze. "I read the note you gave me, I was gonna ask you if you really love me but I guess I already know the answer to the question." He said in a comforting tone.

"How did make this?" I asked.

"I got some help from Gray." He said. Gray and Erza walked through the guild hall doors staring at us.

"Okay what is going on here?" Erza said with a surprised look.

"Natsu and I are expressing our feelings." I said laughing looking a bit embarrassed. Natsu and I got up off the floor and sat down with Gray and Erza.

"I see Natsu gave you the necklace." Gray said with a slight smile.

"Yea he did." I said smiling. We took our seats at the closest table. Gray and Erza sat next to each other and Natsu sat next to me.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy look above you." Gray and Erza mentioned pointing at the mistletoe above us. The two of us blushed, Natsu put his arm around me. We started to close our eyes, we leaned close to each other and kissed.

"Okay what happened between the two of you? Yesterday you guys just turned away from each other being too embarrassed, now you guys are kissing under the mistletoe." Erza said in a confused tone.

"Natsu told me how he really feels about me." I replied kissing him on the cheek. "Oh here are your Christmas presents." I said handing Gray and Erza their gifts, Natsu handed his gifts to Gray and Erza.

"Thanks guys." Gray and Erza said smiling at us.

"Okay everyone grab a partner, it's time to dance." Mirajane said as she was on stage about to sing.

Natsu got up and walked over to me,Natsu blushed, "Lucy can have I this dance?" Natsu asked holding out his hand looking a bit skittish.

"Natsu you don't have to be so nervous about asking me to dance, and do you really think I would say no?!" I replied grabbing his hand.

"I don't see any reason for you to say no." He said smiling with his cheeks all red.

"You can't think of a reason for me to turn you down because you know I wouldn't." I stated putting my hands on his shoulders.

"You got a point there Lucy. I know what we can do after our dance." Natsu said with a whimsical gaze.

"Oh and what's that?" I asked laying my head on his chest.

"We can go take a walk through the East Forest." He said grabbing my hand walking out the door with Gray and Erza to go to the East Forest. "Lucy get on my shoulders." Natsu said kneeling on the ground.

"Why?" I asked looking a bit confused.

"Just do it, it's fun." He replied as he was waiting for me to get on his shoulders.

I was confused, but I just went along with it. "Okay." I said climbing onto his shoulders.

Natsu smiled at me, "Hold on tight Lucy." Natsu said holding my legs.

"Okay I'm holding on." I acknowledged putting my hands on his head. Natsu began to run towards the East Forest, I started to laugh because of the excitement.

"So what do you think?" Natsu said smiling.

"This is amazing." I said smiling at him. "I've never seen this side of you Natsu." I said laying my head on top of his.

"What do think of this side of me then?" Natsu asked as he continued to run.

"I love this side of you, don't ever change." I whispered closing my eyes.

_Natsu's POV_

"I have never seen you like this Natsu, what got into you?" Happy said as he was flying next to us.

"The holiday season and the love of a sweet girl." I said being sincere. I stopped walking, and I slightly nudged Lucy's head to wake her up. "Lucy we're here." I spoke in a sweet tone.

"Huh?" Lucy said rubbing her eye, I put her back on me feet.

"We're gonna build a snowman now if you want to." I said starting to build the bottom of the snowman.

**_**Lucy's POV**_**

"Okay." I replied grabbing a handful of snow. I began to grin, I threw the snowball at Natsu.

"Oh it's on." Natsu said with a grin. He took a handful of snow, and started throwing it at me.

"Fine." I said running to Natsu jumping on top of him. "Well that was fun." I said laughing.

"Yea I can agree with you on that one. If Erza was here I would probably be in a pile of snow." He stated as he was laughing. Natsu grabbed my hand with his left and placed it on his chest then, wrapped his right arm around me as we were lying down in the snow. Gray and Erza came up behind us quietly, Gray had a handful of snow and dropped it on Natsu. "Really?" Natsu said with a pathetic look. Gray and Erza just lied down next to us. We all started to make snow angles, we moved our arms up and down making snow angles.

"Hey does anyone want dinner, my treat." I mentioned.

"Sure Lucy." Natsu said smiling. Everyone got up off the ground and started walking to my apartment. When we arrived at my apartment I started cooking dinner for the five of us, I cooked turkey, stuffing, and mashed potatoes. It took me an hour to cook it all, I put it all on a plate for everyone.

"Eat up." I said handing everyone their dinner plate. They all took a bite of the dinner, they were amazed by how good the dinner was. I sat next to Natsu and began to eat dinner. "So how do you like the dinner Natsu?" I asked in a gentle tone.

Natsu stuffed his face,"This is the best food I ever had!" Natsu said stuffing his face.

I laughed about him stuffing his face as he was speaking, "Stop you're embarrassing me." I said as my face turned red. When everyone was done eating I cleaned up and started to wash the dishes.

"Lucy do want me to help you clean the dishes? It is the least I can do for cooking us dinner." He asked as he was kissing me on the cheek.

" If you want to." I replied with a smile. Natsu was a real help with cleaning the dinner mess, he helped me wash and dry the dishes then, I put them away.

"Thanks for the dinner Lucy it was amazing." Gray and Erza said climbing out the window.

"No problem." I responded. "Natsu I am gonna be in the bathroom getting changed into my pj's if you need me." I said grabbing my pajamas out of my dresser.

"Okay." Natsu said sitting on my bed. I was in the bathroom for about five minutes, When I came out of the bathroom I found Natsu under the covers sleeping in my bed.

"Lucy come back." He said reaching out his hand while he was sleeping.

_ "Natsu is just too cute at times."_ I thought to myself as my face turned all red. I walked to my bed, I went under the covers, I shut my eyes and went to sleep. Before I shut my eyes I felt Natsu wrap his around me, "You're just too cute." I whispered with a smile. I heard someone giggling in the room, I saw it was Natsu. He opened his eyes slightly with a smile on his face.

"How I am I cute?" Natsu asked in a soft whisper.

"The way you smile, and the way you act when I'm in the room." I replied kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's get some sleep." He said kissing me on the forehead as he wrapped his arm around me. I placed my head on his chest and shut my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5- The Adventure

**_**Chapter 5- The Adventure**_**

**_Nastu's POV_**

It was the morning after Christmas, I heard a voice that sounded like Lucy.

"Morning sweetie." Lucy articulated wrapping her arms around me as I was still under the covers. I opened my eyes and yawned.

"Morning Lucy." I said rubbing my eyes. Happy slept at the edge of the bed the night before. He opened his eyes and stretched.

"Ahhh." Happy screamed with a petrified stare at the sight of us in bed together.

"Happy what's wrong." I said in a concerned tone.

"You guys were in the same bed." Happy said in a shaky voice.

" Happy calm down it's not like stripped." I said laughing. Happy looked relived to hear that. "Lucy want to go on a quest?" I asked in a calm tone.

"Sure, just let me change out of my pajamas and make us breakfast okay Natsu?" Lucy stated smiling at me.

"Okay." I replied getting out of bed. Lucy walked into the bathroom and was in there for five minutes.

"Okay now let me make breakfast for the three of us." Lucy said smiling at us. Lucy put the stove on and began to cook breakfast then, I sniffed and smelled something good from the kitchen.

"I smell something good what is it?" I asked walking over to her. She smiled at me as I stood beside her.

"It is eggs and bacon." She responded as she continued to cook. It was about 5 minutes before Lucy was done cooking breakfast. Lucy handed out the plates with a sweet smile.

"Now let's dig in." Lucy said. The three of us stuffed our faces with an amazing breakfast.

"This is amazing Lucy." Happy said.

"Thanks." She said smiling looking a bit embarrassed. We all got out of our seats and cleaned up the breakfast mess. After we cleaned the dishes and put them away the three of us started walking towards the guild hall to look for a job quest. It was cold and snowy when we were walking to the guild hall so, I wrapped my arm around Lucy, and I held out a small flame in my hand to help keep us warm. When we walked through the doors of the guild hall we ran to the bulletin board with all the quests. I found a quest that really caught my eye, the flier mentioned something about a dragon. "Natsu did you find a job quest?" Lucy said walking over to me.

_ "Could the dragon be Igneel?" _I thought to myself. Lucy looked at the flier with a startled look.

"Lucy I am taking this quest." I affirmed.

"What do you mean you're taking this quest?!" Lucy asked in a stern tone.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If I brought you along with me and something bad happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I said in a stern tone about to cry.

"I'm coming with you, I don't care how badly I get injured because it is more fun when we're together." She said wrapping her arms around me.

I sighed,"Okay Lucy." I said with a downcast.

"We should bring Gray and Erza too, we could use the help." Lucy said.

"Okay." I said smiling. We told Gray and Erza about the quest and they said they would come and help us.

"Natsu did the flier say a specific location?" Happy asked.

"The flier says the dragon was last spotted at Veronica in the Earth Land." I replied pointing to where it says the location on the flier.

"Okay let's get going." Lucy said grabbing my hand running out the guild hall doors.

"Natsu you know we have to go on a train to get that far." Gray said.

I got sick of the thought from going on a train, "Damn it! Why can't there be a kind of transportation that doesn't make me sick."

"Don't worry I'll help you get through the train ride." Lucy replied with a sparkle in her eye. I smiled back at her as we continued to walk to the train station. We walked for an hour before the five of us reached the train station. We boarded the train and took our seats, it was about 3:30 in the afternoon when we got on the train.

"Veronica is really far away so we aren't gonna be there until tomorrow morning." Erza said as she looked out the window. I lied my head on Lucy's lap so I wouldn't feel so sick, Lucy started to stroke my hair. I looked up at Lucy and smiled. I started to feel sick so, I stuck my head out the window so I wouldn't get sick all over my girlfriend Lucy.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not feeling the best." I said about to hurl. I kept my head out the window for a few minutes then, I put my head on Lucy's lap. The five of us stayed awake on the train until it got dark enough that when you looked out the window you couldn't see anything. I sat up and closed my eyes, Lucy leaned on my left side, and closed her eyes, and feel asleep. "Good night Lucy." I spoke in a soft whisper so she wouldn't wake up. The next morning when the train came to a stop me and Lucy flew out of our seat. I slightly opened my eyes and saw that everything was okay and went back to sleep.

"Ahh get off me." Lucy yelled pushing me off her. I opened my eyes, and saw us on the floor because of the sudden stop of the train.

"I swear it was an accident, the train came to a sudden stop, and we fell out of our seat, and landed on the floor." I claimed with a skittish look as my faced turned red from embarrassment. "This is our stop." I said getting off the floor. We all woke up and got off the train, I sniffed for the scent of a dragon. "I don't smell Igneel, I only smell a fire bird. We're in a crap load of trouble now." I affirmed.

"And why is that?" Lucy asked with a worried look.

"Fire birds are a more dangerous than dragons."

"Then why did it say dragon on the flier?" Gray mentioned

"Dragons and fire birds have a very similar style of flying which makes it easy to mistake a fire bird for a dragon when it is flying." I explained to Gray.

"Well how far is this fire bird?" Erza said with a humorless look.

"It isn't very far." I said running in the direction of it's scent.

"Natsu!" Lucy hollered. I turned around and saw Lucy running to me, "Natsu I'm coming with you." She asserted looking at me with pain in her eyes.

"Lucy you're staying here, I'm going alone." I acknowledged placing my hands on her shoulders. I started to run in the direction of the fire bird. Gray walked behind Lucy and held her back so she wouldn't follow me.

"No Natsu you can't do this!" She cried as Gray held her back. I looked back and felt sort of guilty, but I knew that I was doing the right thing by going alone. I used my sense of smell to guide me to the fire bird, I ran for about an hour until I found it.

"What the hell! It should be right here."

I looked up and saw fire coming towards me. I ate all the fire, "Roar of the fire dragon." I asserted as I breathed out fire at the fire bird. "What the- my fire didn't hurt it at all. Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the old fashioned way." I said with a smirk as I cracked my knuckles. I took off my holiday sweater and tied it around my waist so it wouldn't get completely ruined. I punched it and threw it to the ground, then it got up, and hit me with its tail. I was sent flying into the air, I blacked out for a few seconds when I was in the air. I forced my eyes open, and saw that I was falling, I tried to move but I couldn't.

_ "My body is so numb I can't move. I have to land on my feet some how."_ I thought to myself. I managed to lean forward so I could land on my feet. I landed on my feet then fell to the ground. "I can't give up I have to finish this thing off." I said forcing myself to get off the ground. I felt a liquid running down my arm, it was blood. I kept fighting and stayed strong, I didn't care what happened to me at that point, the only thing I cared about was making it back to Lucy. I ran as fast as I could, and punched the fire bird; I put all my strength into that punch, and sent it flying into a mountain. "What the hell did my punch even hurt it?! At this point I will be out of magic energy before the fight ends." I said panting. I felt myself running out of magic energy, I breathed fire at the fire bird and it breathed fire at me. The collision of the two fire breathes caused an explosion.

**_**Lucy's POV**_**

I saw an explosion in the direction Natsu ran. "Happy take me there." I declared pointing to the explosion.

"Lucy. Natsu wanted you to stay here." Gray said holding me back, I punched him in the face, and threw him to the ground.

"Sorry Gray I can't standby and let my boyfriend die." I stated running towards the explosion. "Happy!" I said running.

"Aye." Happy said picking me up as he flew to the explosion.

"Max speed Happy." I affirmed in a stern tone. Happy began to pick up speed and got faster by the second.

"Max speed." He said speeding up. I looked for something like a fight scene.

"Down there." I said pointing to the crater in the ground.

**_**Natsu's POV**_**

It began to rain then, it began to pour, I was lying on the ground barely alive, I saw something coming to me. It looked like a blue dot carrying a bigger dot, I saw that it was Happy and Lucy. I felt an adrenalin rush, suddenly I had the energy to get up. "Lucy get out of here it's not safe!" I yelled. They landed and came running to me. "What are you doing here I told you to stay back." I said in a stern tone.

"I couldn't standby and let you get hurt." Lucy said wrapping her arms around me crying as the rain poured on us.

"How did you manage to get here with out an argument from Gray and Erza?!"

"I sort of knocked Gray unconscious." She said laughing as her face turned red.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." I laughed falling to the floor out of energy.

"Natsu!" Lucy said tilting my head up. "Maybe this will help." She said with her hands glowing. I felt like I didn't get hurt at all. I sensed that Lucy's magic energy was low, she fell to the ground out of energy.

"Lucy what the hell did you do?!" I asked in a serious tone with tears forming. I tilted her head up so she was looking up at me.

"I transferred my magic energy to you so you can beat the fire bird." Lucy said in a faint tone as she started to lose consciousness.

"Why the hell would you do that?! you need your magic energy to live!" I stated as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I did it because I love you Natsu." She said smiling as she started to cry. I looked at her with my cheeks all red.

"I love you too." I said wrapping my arms around her as tears dripped on to her shirt.

She put her hand on the side of my face, as she was trembling."Natsu don't cry." Lucy said smiling wiping away the tears. I felt her losing more magic energy, I saw her eyes close. The color on her face started to fade, I saw that her arm fell to her side.

"Lucy you can't leave me, I don't want you to." I cried as my arms were still around Lucy. I saw her Fairy Tail mark fade away. I felt my heart break, I felt like there was no reason to my life anymore. "Lucy... Lucy...Lucy!" I screamed as I tears continuously rolled down my cheeks. I got up on my feet, I was furious. The fire bird looked half way finished. I felt the dragon scales appear on my face. I picked up the fire bird and threw it to the ground. "This is for Lucy!" I yelled with tears rolling down my cheeks. I punched it in the beak then it flew away. I picked up Lucy and carried her to the train station, I ran as fast as I could.

"What happened to Lucy?" Gray asked.

I had a heartbroken view when Gray asked what happened,"She transferred her magic energy to me so I could beat the fire bird." I cried.

"Why the hell would she do that?!" Erza said.

"She said she did that because she loves me." I said as tears fell on her face.

"She is still breathing." She said in a serious tone. I was relieved to hear that from Erza.

"Thank goodness, but if she is still alive why did her Fairy Tail mark fade away?" I said a bit confused.

"I don't know the answer to that." Erza said with a downcast. We got on the train and headed back to Magnolia, I took my seat and lied Lucy on the seat and I knelled on the floor.

"Lucy you probably think I'm a crybaby right now but I am worried about you." I said holding her hand wiping away my tears. I saw her hand glow, her Fairy Tail mark came back. The next morning in Magnolia the first thing I did was bring Lucy back to her apartment, and put her under her covers. "Lucy I will repeat these words until you wake up, I love you Lucy." I said taking the necklace I gave her holding it close to my heart starting to cry.


	6. Chapter 6- The Dragon and The Princess

**_**Chapter 6- The Dragon and The Princess**_**

**_**Natsu's POV**_**

It was three days before of Valentine's day, I sat beside Lucy for about two months. "Lucy it's been two months don't you think it's time to wake up?!" I said in a concerned tone, I heard the door creak open.

"Natsu you're still sitting there?" Gray said walking through the door.

"What do you want Gray?" I said with an annoyed look.

"Natsu she's been asleep for months haven't you thought once that she might be dead." He said seriously.

I got pissed off with Gray saying that Lucy was dead, there wasn't even a word to describe my anger, "Shut up Gray! Lucy is still alive I still sense her energy." I yelled at Gray. Gray walked out the door with an aggravated look. "What a jerk." I said with an annoyed tone. I turned my head back towards Lucy, I saw that she woke up. "Lucy you're alive." I said overjoyed.

"Who are you?" Lucy said questioning me. My heart sank, I was devastated.

"Lucy I'm Natsu, don't you remember me?" I said in a concerned tone.

"That name sounds familiar. I don't know you and I don't know what you're doing here." She said.

" You've got to be kidding me." I whispered to myself, "I am gonna tell the others that you're awake." I said walking out the door. I started to walk towards the guild hall, "Damn it!" I said starting to cry as I punched the wall of a building. I fell to my knees in sadness, "How could I let this happen? How could she forget me?" I cried with tears dripping from my face to the ground. "I have to stay strong to help Lucy get her memory." I said as I forced myself off the ground, and walked to the guild hall. When I walked through the doors of the guild hall I told everybody what happened.

"We need to get her to remember everything." Erza said with a humorless look.

"Yea I know."

Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy,and Charlie ran back to Lucy's apartment to help explain what happened before she lost her memory. We told her a few things that happened over the past year.

"It seems familiar but it is fuzzy." Lucy said.

"You gave me your magic energy to beat the fire bird, does that sound familiar?" I asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It does sound familiar." She said smiling.

"Good at least you remember that." I said with relief. Gray explained the rest of what happened in December, then he climbed out the window. After Gray and Erza left I cooked Lucy, Happy and I dinner with Happy's help. When I was done cooking dinner I handed Lucy her plate. "I know it might not be the best but I tried my best." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy said taking the bowl.

"No problem Lucy." I said sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked looking a bit confused.

My face turned a bright red from that question, "I'm being nice to you because before you lost your memory we were dating. Does that sound familiar Lucy?" I said solemnly.

"No not really." Lucy said.

I got a bit annoyed, but I kept my temper under control, "Okay, good night." I said softly as I climbed out the window to go home. When I got home I climbed onto my hammock and went to bed. The next morning when I walked in the guild hall I saw Lucy hugging Gray with a smile. My smiled faded when I saw that happen, I saw Lisanna walking towards me.

"Natsu why don't you tell her the truth." Lisanna said smiling putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want her to lose her smile again." I said crying putting my hand over my eyes.

"Natsu she is smiling at the wrong person, What if she remembers everything?!" She said in a stern tone.

"You're right Lisanna." I said with a serious look running quickly out the door to Lucy's apartment.

"Good luck Natsu." Lisanna said. I ran out the door to Lucy's apartment, I ran as fast as I could to tell Lucy the truth. I entered her apartment and waited for her to get home. I waited for what felt like forever, it was about 9 at night when she came home.

"Natsu what are you doing here?!" Lucy yelled at me.

I got up out of my seat and walked to her, "I came to tell you the truth."

"Okay so what's the truth?" She said looking unamused.

"First of all you and Gray aren't dating you and me are, at least we were before you lost your memory." I said putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Okay so what does that have to do with my memory?" She said looking confused.

"I gave this to you on Christmas day." I said showing her the heart shaped necklace.

Lucy looked at it like it seemed familiar. "I love you from Natsu." Lucy said as she read the note on the heart.

"If you can't remember me I will make you by this." I said kissing her. I smiled at her with my arms around her then, we walked over to the bed, and sat down.

"The way he kisses me seems familiar." She said. Lucy looked at the necklace one more time, she got a look like she just got her memory back. "Natsu?" Lucy questioned as she was looking at me like she remembered everything.

"I guess you got your memory back right?" I said smiling.

"Yea." She replied.

"What got you to remember everything?!" I said overjoyed.

"It was you Natsu." Lucy said throwing her arms around me about to cry. I kissed her and wrapped my arm around her

"Yea it was me I was the one there for you the whole time." I said as my face turned a shade of pink.

"Now I know why I chose you." the blonde haired sweetheart said.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked with a starry eyed gaze.

"I chose you because I know you're there for me." Lucy responded with an enchanted view as her hand was on the side of my face.

"That's sweet but, right now I need to ask you a question." I mentioned as my cheeks reddened.

"What question do you need to ask me?" She asked with an innocent smile. We both sat up then, I took Lucy's hand and blushed.

I took a breath to get rid of the nervousness, "Lucy would you be my valentine?" I asked in a soft tone with a gentle smile.

She smiled at me then, she began to blush."Yes I'll be your valentine." Lucy whispered with a smile. I was very happy that Lucy said yes, but I also felt guilty. "Natsu what's wrong? I said yes I thought you would be excited." She said with consideration.

"I am excited I just feel guilty about a few things." I said with a downcast.

Lucy looked at me with consideration."Natsu why do you feel guilty?" Lucy asked with her hand on the side of my face.

"I feel like you losing your memory is all my fault." I said with a disappointed view.

"Natsu don't beat yourself up over this, I'm okay so there is no need to feel guilty." the blond haired sweetheart said taking a hold of my hand.

"Yea I know what you're saying but I'm saying you could've died." I said sternly.

"Natsu I'm okay don't worry. I'm safe and I'm not leaving you." She in a soft tone with a gentle smile. I took a breath, and calmed down.

"Okay I'll stop beating myself up and enjoy Valentine's day tomorrow okay sweetheart?" I said with a toothy smile.

"Okay." Lucy said kissing me on the cheek.

"Can you just promise me one thing before we fall asleep?"

"Yea what is it?"She asked with a puzzled look.

"You remember when you transferred your magic energy to me right?" I mentioned.

"Yea why?" Lucy said with a calm view.

"Promise me you won't do anything that stupid again, you scared me half to death!" I said throwing my arms around her with tears forming. She had a shocked look on her face like she never saw me cry.

"I promise to not scare you like that, but I don't know if I could promise the other part." She said in a faint tone half asleep.

"Oh, and why is that?" I said in a surprised tone.

"I love you so I will do anything to keep you alive." Lucy said wrapping her arms around me.

"Okay now let's get some sleep so we can enjoy tomorrow." I spoke kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay sweetie." She said smiling at me. We went under the covers and went to sleep. I woke up a few minutes earlier than I usually do to make the blonde that stole my heart breakfast in bed. I decided to make Lucy pancakes and bacon with fruit on the side. When I was done making her breakfast I walked over to the bed.

"Lucy I got a surprise for you." I said in a soft whisper so I wouldn't startle her.

"Huh?" Lucy said in a faint tone as she started to wake up. "Good morning Natsu." She said with a smile.

"I got a surprise for you Lucy." I mentioned.

Lucy smiled at me,"What is it?" Lucy said with curiosity.

"Close your eyes." I said. Lucy covered her eyes with her hands. I walked to bring over the breakfast tray to Lucy. "You can open your eyes now." I articulated in a sweet tone. She uncovered her eyes and smiled. "Breakfast in bed for the best girlfriend a guy could ask for." I said kissing Lucy on the cheek.

"You're the best." She said smiling at me.

"Anything for you Lucy." I said as I wrapped my arm around her. "I really hope you enjoy breakfast Lucy, I know I'm not the best cook but I tried." I said with the look of embarrassment.

Lucy took a bite of the breakfast I made her,"This is pretty good." Lucy said with a satisfied look. I was shocked that she actually liked my cooking.

"I'm glad you like it Lucy." I said kindheartedly. I could tell Lucy really liked the breakfast because I had to get a napkin for her when she was finished. I grabbed the dishes and cleaned them.

"Natsu I am going to get dressed." Lucy said walking to the bathroom in her pj's. She jerked her dresser drawer open, grabbed some clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

"Okay." I said as I continued to clean the dishes. I heard someone tapping on the window, I looked in the direction of the window and saw that Happy was tapping on the window. "Morning Happy." I said joyfully.

"Morning Natsu. How's your girlfriend?" Happy said emphasizing the word girlfriend.

"Really Happy?! And Lucy is fine." I replied with an annoyed tone smiling.

"Where is Lucy anyway?" He said with curiosity.

"She is in the bathroom getting dressed." I said as I put the dishes away.

"Okay, and did Lucy get her memory back?" Happy said with a puzzled look. My face turned red when he said that because I just remembered last night.

"Yea she got her memory back." I said with a smile.

"That's good." He said as he went to sit on the bed.

"Oh good morning Happy." Lucy said as she came out of the bathroom. Happy looked at Lucy with a friendly smile.

"Okay let's just enjoy." Lucy said.

"Okay." Happy and I said. We all walked out the door of Lucy's apartment and made our way to the guild hall. We walked for a good 3 blocks, I saw Lucy shivering.

"Here Lucy." I acknowledged putting my vest around her white turtle neck with a heart on it.

"This seems familiar." Lucy said smiling at me with a starry eyed gaze.

"Yea I remember I saved you from drowning." I said wrapping my arm around her bringing her close to me.

"Natsu you're so warm." She said closing her eyes as she placed her hands on my chest.

I smiled back at Lucy, "Well that must be the flame in my heart burning for you." I said as I picked Lucy up and carried her in my arms.

"Natsu,Lucy can you give me tips to get Carla to be my Valentine?" Happy said as he was flying next to us.

"Sure Happy." Lucy and I said with a smile.

"Okay first of all don't get jealous, and just do what your heart says." I said with a toothy grin.

"Thanks Natsu." Happy said as he continued to fly next to us.

"No problem." I said smiling at him. We walked for a while before we reached the guild hall.

"Natsu can you put me down I am in the mood to walk." Lucy said with a smile.

"Sure." I said with a puzzled look. I put my arm around Lucy with a smile then, I saw that she was blushing. "Lucy why are you blushing?" I said with a confused view.

"Well I hardly ever see you with your vest off and you just look so cute like this." She said with an enchanted gaze. I had a surprised look on my face; I blushed and looked back at Lucy with a romantic smile. "So why are we going to the guild hall? I thought we would do something like go on a date." Lucy said solemnly.

"We will don't worry, but first we are going to tell everyone the good news about you getting your memory back."

"Okay." She said with a sweet smile. I got a gentle grip on Lucy's hand, and held hands with her on our way to the guild hall. We walked through the doors of the guild hall holding hands.

"Hey guess who got their memory back." I hollered with an overjoyed look.

Everyone looked at us as we walked through the doors of the guild hall, "Me." Lucy said with a smile. We held our hand together above our heads. Everyone was glad to hear the good news about Lucy's recovery. Lucy and I exchanged smiles.

"Glad to hear it Lucy." Erza said with a smile.

"Yea same here." Gray said.

"Thanks guys." Lucy said with a friendly smile.

Wendy came running over to us, "Hey Lucy, I heard what happened, and I am glad your okay." Wendy asked.

Lucy looked at Wendy with a smile,"Thanks Wendy." Lucy said.

I looked at Happy with a grin, "Happy remember what I told you."

"Okay Natsu." Happy said. Happy walked over to Carla trembling a bit. "Hey Carla." He said in a shaky tone.

"Hey Happy." Carla said.

"Would you be my valentine Carla?" Happy said as his cheeks reddened.

"Sure." She said with a smile. Happy looked overjoyed because Carla said yes.

"I'll be right back." Happy said walking over to me.

"Let me guess your telling me you're going to spend the day with Carla, and meet us back home later." I said with a smile.

"Yea." He said.

"Now go have a good time." I said smiling at Happy.

"I guess I"ll just stay here." Wendy said with a downcast because she doesn't have a valentine.

I looked behind Wendy and saw Romeo walking towards Wendy, "Wendy looks like someone is waiting for you." I said pointing out Romeo behind her. Wendy blushed and looked at him, Romeo looked a bit embarrassed and continued to walk towards Wendy.

Romeo walked to Wendy trembling as his face reddened, "Wendy would you-."

"I already know what you're going to say and the answer is yes." She said cutting him off grabbing his hand. Romeo looked surprised that she said yes.

They sat down at a table and talked."That's so cute." Lucy said with a smile.

"Lucy climb on my shoulders."

Lucy didn't hesitate about climbing on my shoulders this time, "Okay." She said as she climbed on my shoulders.

"You ready?" I asked with a smile.

"Yea." Lucy said placing here hands on my head.

"Let's go." I said running out the guild hall doors, I ran for a couple of blocks

"So where are we going?" She said in a curious tone.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked as I continued to run.

"Maybe the South Gate Park." Lucy said with an upbeat.

"Okay, hold on tight." I acknowledged.

"Okay." She responded as she was tightening her grip. I began to pick up speed, and run a bit faster. "This is the best Valentine's day ever!" Lucy shouted with a big smile.

"I agree with you there." I said smiling at her. I ran for about a half hour before we reached the park. "Lucy we're here." I said kneeling on the ground so Lucy could climb down off my shoulders. The sun was about to set, Lucy and I climbed the tree.

"Natsu why are we climbing the tree?" Lucy asked with a puzzled look.

"You'll see why." I replied with a toothy smile. When we reached a branch we sat down with our feet hanging off the edge. "Lucy get up here." I said holding my hand out to her to help her up, I pulled her up on to the branch.

By the time we got to the top of the tree the sun was just about to set, "Wow this is amazing." She said as she looked at the sunset.

"Is this good enough for a date?" I asked wrapping my arm around her pulling her close.

"There is no word to describe how much I love you right now." Lucy replied with a huge smile.

"Well then how about I tell you how much I love you." I said kissing her on the lips as the sun reflected off her golden blonde hair. I gave Lucy a starry eyed gaze, then she blushed and looked back at me.

"It feels like I'm falling for you all over again Natsu." Lucy said.

I smiled at her with an enchanted view, "Well you just got your memory back." I replied with a smile.

"Hey I got a fun fact for you." She said with a smile.

"Oh and what is it?"

"Do you remember when you took me here because you thought there was treasure here?" Lucy said giggling a bit.

"Yea how could I forget you were wearing your maid outfit and then you slapped me across the face." I said laughing.

"That is when I realized I liked you." She replied with a sweet smile as her cheeks turned red.

"Well I liked you since the day you told me to stop yelling, and I looked at you, and you looked at me a bit puzzled." I replied with a toothy grin as my face reddened.

"Natsu if you liked me for that long why did you wait until December to ask me out?" Lucy questioned me.

"I was a bit nervous, but in December I guess I built up the confidence to ask you that question." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Well you know I can't say no to a sweetheart like you." She said kissing me on the cheek. I looked back at Lucy, and started to laugh a bit.

"Yea I know." I said laughing a bit.

"Natsu I think your laughter is contagious." Lucy said starting to laugh.

"I think your right." I said giving her a nuggie. Her face started to turn red from all the laughing.

"You're mean." Lucy said in a playful tone laughing. I looked back her and laughed with a goofy smile.

"Do you want to go to my house tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, but before I want to take a stroll and hangout at the guild hall." She said with an innocent smile.

"Okay." I said as I jumped down off the branch. "Lucy jump down I'll catch you I promise." I said holding my arms out.

"Okay." She said looking a bit scared. Lucy jumped down and landed in my arms. I fell to the ground because she picked up speed before she landed in my arms, I laughed so much because of the irony.

"Now let's go I know a perfect place to go." I said grabbing Lucy's hand running towards the riverbed.

"Natsu where are we going?" Lucy said trying to keep up with my running.

"You'll see." I said continuing to run. I saw the moon begin to rise as we continued to run towards to the riverbed. I stopped running and smiled, "We're here Lucy."

Lucy looked around at the scenery with awe; she looked at the river, and saw how it looked when the moon reflected off the water. "It is so pretty how the moon reflects off the water." Lucy said grabbing my arm.

"Yea that's why I brought you here." I mentioned with a toothy grin as I held her hand. "Do you just want to take a little stroll along the riverbed?" I asked in a kindhearted tone.

"Sure." She replied with a smile. I walked with Lucy by my side as our fingers interlocked, we walked until Lucy got so tired that I had to carry her back to my place to go to bed. I walked in the door of my house and placed Lucy on the couch.

"Hey Natsu, How was your day with Lucy?" Happy said.  
>"It was good so how was your day?" I asked.<br>"It was amazing." Happy said jumping with joy.

I smiled, "Glad to hear."

I went on the couch with Lucy under the covers. "Goodnight Happy." I said as wrapped my arm around Lucy, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7- The Dream

_**Chapter7- The Dream**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

It was the night of Valentine's day, I fell asleep with Lucy on the couch that night. I dozed off into a dream, I saw a more mature looking version of Lucy and I in a house. I got a closer look at the dream version of Lucy and I, I saw a ring on the dream Lucy's left hand. I looked a bit puzzled because that didn't happen in the real world.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked myself. I continued walking around my dream, I saw scenes floating all around me. I saw some memories Lucy and I had together, I looked back at the memories, and smiled. I ran to see if I could find more scenes that looked like the future, I ran for what felt like hours in my dream. I found one that looked like a dining room.

"Mommy is dinner done yet?" a pink haired girl with brown eyes said. The girl looked about 5 years old.

"Dinner is just about done." the blonde haired women said putting plates on the table.

"Hey Lucy, hey Nashi." a pinked haired man said walking in to the scene.

I looked very confused about what was going on,"Is that me?" I said looking closely at what was happening.

"Daddy I have been practicing my dragon slayer magic like you told me to." The little girl said.

"Dragon slayer magic? That must be me but, it can't be because this didn't happen." I said looking really unsure. I looked for things that would show me that it is me.

"Good can you show me after dinner Nashi?" The man said with a smile that looked exactly like mine.

I was stunned about what was going on, "Holy crap that is me."

"Okay daddy." the pink haired girl said with a toothy smile that looked similar to mine.

"Okay now let's thank your mother for making a wonderful dinner." the more mature version of me said.

"Thanks mommy." the little girl said.

"You're welcome." the blonde haired lady said with a smile.

I looked at the blonde young women, and saw the smile,_"I know that smile anywhere. Is that Lucy?" _I thought to myself. The little girl and the dream me stuffed their faces. "If Lucy is the mom, and I am the dad in the scene I guess that is our daughter in the dream." I stated looking at the scene with a soft smile. I walked around looking for other scenes that caught my eye. I saw one with versions of Lucy and I looking a few years older than we are now. In the dream I saw that I was in a tuxedo with my muffler around my neck, and I saw Lucy in a white dress that could make any guy drool. She was holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands walking towards me. I saw that is was a wedding. I walked around for as long as I wanted to looking around at all the parts of my dream. "Well if none of these things happened could my dream be telling the future?" I asked myself.

"Lucy how you doing?" I a voice heard coming from a scene, I ran in the direction of the voice.

I saw that in the scene I was taking care of Lucy. "I'm fine." dream Lucy said.

"Well you have been a bit sick lately." the mature version of me said.

"I'm fine really." She said trying to climb out of bed.

"No you're staying in bed you need rest. I will make you breakfast in bed so you just relax and get rest." the other me said.

I smiled,"I would definitely do that for Lucy."

"Okay." dream Lucy said. Most of the scenes I saw really appealed to me as I continued to walk around. I opened my eyes slightly, and saw Lucy was lying on me with her head and hands placed on my chest, I smiled and wrapped my arm around her.

"Huh?" Lucy said opening her eyes looking at me. "Morning Natsu." She said in a soft tone with a smile.

"Morning Lucy." I said interlocking my fingers with hers.

"Did you have any good dreams?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Yea." I replied.

"What was it about?" She said smiling at me.

"It was just really memories I had with you and some scenes with us that looked unfamiliar." I said smiling at her.

"Cool and can you describe some of the scenes?" Lucy said with smile.

"Um... They had more mature versions of us, and in one of them the more mature version of you looked a bit sick and the mature version of me told you to stay in bed, and made you breakfast." I said with a toothy smile.

"Did you ever think that your dream was predicting the future?" She said with a soft smile.

"Yes but, I don't really want to know my future. The only thing I do know is that I want you to be there with me." I acknowledged sincerely as I pulled Lucy close to me. I saw Lucy starting to tear up, I gently placed my hand on the side of her face.

"Natsu are you sure?" Lucy asked as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Lucy life wouldn't be the same without you in it." I affirmed as I was placing her head on my chest with one hand on her head and one arm wrapped around her. "Lucy why would you even ask a question like that?"

"I had a dream last night, you broke up with me, and said you wanted nothing to do with me." Lucy said trying to stay calm.

"Lucy I would never that! I love too much to let anyone hurt you." I said in a serious tone with my arms wrapped around her.

"Okay Natsu." Lucy said taking a breath to calm down a bit.

"Okay to get your mind of that horrible dream I will take you to Ryuuzetsu Land with a few of our friends after we eat breakfast okay?" I said with a big smile.

"Okay but we should bring our own bathing suits so we don't have to pay." Lucy said.

"Okay. Do you want me to make breakfast or do you want to make it?" I asked.

"I'll make it." Lucy said getting out of bed.

"Okay I guess I'll tell Happy we're going to Ryuuzetsu Land, and get my bathing suit." I said walking over to Happy.

"Alright." She said starting to make breakfast. I walked over to Happy, I poked him on the shoulder.

"Happy wake up we are going to Ryuuzetsu Land today." I mentioned in a soft tone so I wouldn't startle him.

"Hm." Happy said rubbing his eye.

"We are going to Ryuuzetsu Land today with a few friends." I said with a friendly smile.

"Okay. I'll get ready." He said. I smelled something like Lucy's cooking, I walked over to her.

"I will give out the plates okay?" I said grabbing plates handing them out to Lucy and Happy. We all ate breakfast then went to the guild hall to get our small group of friends to go to Ryuuzetsu Land. We were about to pass Lucy's apartment on our way to the guild hall.

"Natsu can I get my bathing suit?" Lucy said pointing at her apartment.

"Sure."

Lucy ran in quickly to get her bathing suit. I hid on the side of Lucy's apartment with Happy."Natsu what are you doing?" Happy said with curiosity.

"Shh." I said looking to see if Lucy came out. I saw that Lucy came out.

"Where's Natsu and Happy?" She said looking around.

I ran from behind and picked her up and started to laugh."Hey baby." I said laughing.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Lucy said laughing.

"That was the point Lucy." I articulated as I continued to laugh. I put Lucy over my shoulder and, walked towards the guild hall to get our friends.

"Natsu put me down." She declared trying to get free from my grip.

"No I like to carry my princess." I replied with a toothy smile.

"Well then I guess you're my prince." Lucy said as she stopped struggling.

"No I'm better than a prince, I'm a dragon." I said continuing to walk towards the guild.

"Is there a difference?" She said a bit confused.

"Yes, a prince wouldn't save you as much as I saved you, and a prince wouldn't care for you as much as I do. In simple words I love you with all my heart." I said in a calm tone.

"Okay then, I love my dragon." Lucy said. I smiled, and walked through the doors of the guild hall, I walked to Wendy,Gray and Erza.

"Hey guys you want to come to Ryuuzetsu land with us?" I asked as I put Lucy back on her feet.

"Sure." the four of them replied with an upbeat.

"Okay let's get going." I said sounding a bit excited. We walked out the guild hall doors, and began to walk to the train station.

Lucy and I held hands on our way to the train station, "Natsu?" Lucy said looking up at me.

I looked back at her with a smile, "Yes?" I asked.

"Did you have any other parts in your dream that looked like the future?" She asked.

I started to turn a bright red after I remembered the scene with the little girl, and the scene where Lucy was wearing the white dress. I smiled, "Yes, but you'll find out when I decide. I don't want to spoil what could be our future for you."

Lucy smiled back at me as her face turned red, "Okay I just wanted to know if you saw any other parts of your dream that looked like the future."

I smiled back at her. By the time our conversation was over it was time for us to get on the train, as usual I sat next to Lucy, and Gray and Erza sat next to each other. I placed my head on Lucy's lap, so I wouldn't get motion sickness as bad as usual. Lucy stroked my hair with a smile; we were all on the train for two hours until we got to the water park.

_**Lucy's POV**_

We all walked into the water park, and went into the changing rooms. I walked out of the changing room in my white bikini with my hair down. I saw that Natsu just walked out from the changing room in his bathing suit and muffler. I walked to him, "Hey Natsu." I said as I stood in front of him with a smile.

I noticed that when he saw me in my bikini his entire face just turned red, "Wow... Just wow." Natsu murmured.

I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Are we going to go in the pool, or are you just going to stand there, and drool?"

Natsu smiled, "We're going in the pool." He replied as he picked me up in his arms. I placed my hands on his shoulder with a smile; Natsu began to run towards the pool.

I looked up at him, "Natsu what are you doing?" I asked in a shaky tone.

Natsu continued to run to the pool as I was in his arms, "You'll find out." He responded. Natsu jumped when we were at the edge of the pool, he began to laugh.

"Natsu." I hollered as we were in mid air. We landed in the water, and were under. Natsu and I opened our eyes as we were under the water. I swam to him, and smiled at the pink haired young man; he smiled back at me with his toothy grin. I placed my hands on the sides of his face; Natsu and I leaned in close to each other, and kissed. We came above water about 30 seconds later, Natsu began to blush.

_**Natsu's POV**_

__Lucy smirked at me, "Looks like someone is having a good time."

I laughed with my toothy grin, I heard something that sounded like thunder. I turned my head to see what made that noise. The noise sounded like it came from outside; Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and I ran out of the water park to see what could have made that noise. When we were outside we didn't see anything. I sniffed around to see if there was a scent. There was a scent, but it was back in Magnolia. The smell wasn't familiar at all. Everyone got changed back into their clothes, and we set out to Magnolia. Once we got back Lucy, Happy, and I looked around while Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla went to see if the guild was alright. I got a hold of Lucy's hand and, followed my sense of smell. "C'mon this way."

We ran for blocks, then when I reached the smell we found out it was a little girl with pink hair ,and chocolate brown eyes. I was very confused about what was going on, she looked like the little girl from my dream.


	8. Chapter 8- It was all a Dream

_**Chapter 8- It was all a Dream**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

__It was dark out; the girl looked about five years old, and was wearing a fairly pink turtle neck with a medium gray pleaded skirt, and white sandals. She had her hair in pig tails, the girl looked at Lucy and I as if we seemed familiar. Lucy walked up to the girl, and got down to eye level with her. "Hi little girl." Lucy spoke with a smile.

"Hi." The little girl responded.

I also got down to the girl's eye level with a smile, "What's your name?" I asked.

The girl smiled at me with a toothy grin, "Nashi." She replied.

"Nashi that was the name of the girl in my dream." I whispered to myself.

Lucy stood up, and got hold of the Nashi's hand. "C'mon let's find your parents, we don't want you getting lost." Lucy stated.

Nashi looked slightly annoyed, "I'm not lost." Nashi whined.

Lucy looked confused, "Okay, then where are your parents?"

"Their standing in front of me." Nashi replied. Lucy and I looked around, we didn't see anyone else standing around the area. "Mama? Papa?"

I noticed something on Nashi's right hand, it was a red fairytail mark. "Are you suggesting that Natsu and I are your parents?" Lucy asked as her face turned a bright red.

Nashi took out a photo, and handed it to me. "Look."

The picture had Lucy and I in it with Nashi; the only difference was that Lucy and I looked more mature, and Lucy had longer hair in the photo. "What is that?!" Lucy said snatching the picture out of my hand. Lucy saw the family picture, she looked back at me, and blushed. It was the middle of the night, and I saw that Nashi was half asleep.

I looked at Lucy sternly, "We'll take care of the questions in the morning."

Lucy nodded her head. I picked up Nashi, and we went to my house. We walked into the house, and put Nashi on my hammock with a blanket over her. I looked back at Lucy, and saw her with a sweet smile. I was very confused about why she was smiling. She walked over to me, "It is nice to see you all father like Natsu." Lucy whispered, so she wouldn't startle Nashi. Lucy and I crawled on the couch with a blanket, and fell asleep. While I was in dreamland I looked for a dream that could help get Nashi back to her time, but I saw nothing of the sort. The only thing in my mind was the number 806; maybe this was the year Nashi was from. I opened my eyes slightly, and saw that everyone was wide awake. Lucy was cooking, Nashi was waiting patiently for breakfast, and Happy was helping Lucy. I took the photo out of my pocket, and looked for a date. I found the month, and year in the bottom right corner. The year the photo was taken was 806.

I got on my feet, and walked over to Lucy. "Hey Lucy." I hollered. Lucy turned her head towards me, and smiled. "I found the year Nashi came from." I whispered as I showed Lucy the year on the photo.

Lucy looked confused, "It is 793 so...This photo was taken 13 years from now." Lucy mentioned in a soft voice.

Nashi walked over to me with an upbeat, "Daddy can you teach me how to be big and strong like you?" Nashi asked as she tugged gently on my vest.

I didn't know for sure if Lucy and I were her parents, but I just wanted to make her feel at home. I looked at Lucy for approval. She smiled, "Breakfast won't be done for a while. Show Nashi how big, and strong her daddy is." Lucy said with a bright red face.

I looked back at Lucy with a toothy grin, and walked out the door with Nashi. I stood in the yard with Nashi, and smiled. "Okay show me what you got kid... Don't hold back."

Nashi seemed a bit unsure, "Are you sure daddy? I don't want you to get hurt." the pink haired little girl said.

I smirked, "Psh. I faced off against Oracion Seis with your mom, Gray and Erza."

Nashi took a breath, and smirked. "Okay I'm ready." She stated.

"Now give me everything you got."

Nashi rolled up her sleeves, she ran as fast as she could in my direction. "Fire dragon iron fist!" Nashi shouted as her fist was surrounded with fire. Nashi landed a punch on the side of my face, and sent me to the floor.

I got up on my feet, and smiled at Nashi. "You're strong kid." I mentioned as I placed my hand on her head._ "This kid must be the real deal if she is this strong already."_

"Breakfast is ready." Lucy hollered.

I smirked at Nashi, "Race you inside."

"You're on." Nashi said as she accepted the challenge.

"Okay on 3. 1... 2... 3!" I shouted. We ran as fast as we could to the house, Nashi and I gave it our all. Our speed matched up evenly, it was a tie.

Lucy looked at us with a smile, "Looks like you guys are eager for breakfast."

_**Lucy's POV**_

Natsu and Nashi barged in the door, and began stuffing their faces. _"Nashi acts just like her dad. I wouldn't expect anything less."_

We all finished eating breakfast then, went on our way to the guild hall to see who would know, or have an idea how to get Nashi back to her time. We walked in the guild hall doors, and saw that most of the guild members were giving us strange looks. We walked to the bar counter, and took a seat. "Who's this?" Mira asked with a friendly smile as she noticed Nashi.

"This is Nashi. We found her last night, she thinks Lucy and I are her parents." Natsu mentioned. Mira got a closer look at Nashi then she looked back at Natsu.

"Well she does look like you Natsu." Gray said joining in on the conversation.

Natsu looked annoyed with Gray, "I never asked for opinion frosty!" Natsu rejoined.

Natsu and Gray were at each others throats, "Well I'm just stating the obvious flame brain!" Gray pronounced.

"Well you don't have to!" Natsu shouted. Their piety little argument turned into a full out brawl as usual. The fight between Gray and Natsu made the entire guild hall go into chaos. Nashi cuffed up her sleeves, and got a smirk like she was ready to join the chaos.

_**Natsu's POV**_

Nashi walked towards the chaos, and got punched in the face accidentally by Gray. I stopped, and looked back at Nashi. I saw her eyes begin to water, but she stopped crying. Nashi had a fire in her eyes like she wanted to get back at Gray, "Hey frosty!" Nashi hollered. Gray looked back at her, Nashi's fist was surrounded by fire. "Don't you know it's rude to hit a lady?!" Nashi shouted as she sent Gray flying across the guild hall. I smiled at Nashi like I was proud.

Gajeel came up behind me and, threw a punch. "Don't let your guard down salamander!" He shouted.

I punched him and sent him flying across the room, the chaos was over. Nashi and I were standing side by side with the toothy grin. I placed my hand on Nashi's head, and looked at her with a smile.

_**Lucy's POV**_

By the time all the chaos was over it was late at night, and Nashi was curled up next to Natsu on the floor. I decided it was time to head home, so I walked over to Natsu, Happy, and Nashi. "Natsu it's time to go home." I stated in a voice that was just above a whisper.

Natsu sat up and rubbed his eye, "We're still at the guild hall?" He asked with a confused look.

"Yes. I think it is time we get Nashi and head home." I stated again.

"Okay." Natsu responded. We looked on the floor next to him, and saw Nashi hugging Happy as if he were a teddy bear while she was sleeping. Natsu and I looked at her as if we were saying _' She is so adorable.' _without talking. Natsu picked up Nashi in his arms, and we were on our way back to Natsu's. I noticed that Natsu, Happy, and Nashi weren't beside me. I ran back to the guild hall as fast as I could, but when I arrived at the place the guild hall was; it wasn't there.

My heart sank, I fell to the ground. There was nothing around for miles, "Lucy. Lucy wake up!" a voice asserted. I opened my eyes, and found myself in my bed.

The person telling me to wake up was Natsu, "Holy crap! Thank god you're okay." He articulated as he threw his arms around me.

I was very confused about what was going on, so I decided to ask questions. "What happened to Nashi?"

Natsu looked puzzled, "Nashi?"

"You know the girl we found?!"

"Lucy what the hell are you talking about? You just woke up from a coma." He mentioned.

My eyes widened with shock, _'Could that have all been a dream? Natsu and I dating was that a dream?'_

"Don't you remember? We took that quest to the Ancient ruins, and you got attacked?" Natsu questioned.

Right when Natsu said that it all came back to me, but I just needed to know if all of it was a dream. "Natsu did you ever give me a necklace?" I asked. He nodded his head back and forth like he was saying no,I looked down at my hands. I wanted to ask him another question to make sure, but this question was really embarrassing. I was trembling, so I took a breath to calm down. I felt my face getting warmer,so I knew I was blushing. "Okay another question... By any chance did we ever kiss?" I asked as I lifted my head, so I was looking him in the eye.

Natsu's face lite up a bright red when I asked him that, "No... What made you ask that Lucy?"

"Oh nothing." I responded with a nervous smile. I looked out the window, and saw that it was morning. "Natsu does everyone know that I'm okay?"

"No, but we'll show them you're okay." He responded with his toothy grin, as he began to cook.

I smiled, _'Same old Natsu, he can always find a way to cheer someone up.'_

I tried getting up, but I was in too much pain to get on my feet without help. Natsu came over to help me get on my feet. He picked me up in his arms, "Up you go." He said with a smile. When Natsu put me back on my feet I walked over to my dresser to pick out an outfit. There was snow on the ground, so I chose a scarlet turtle neck,a gray pleaded skirt, pale gray tights, and my boots. When I walked out of the bathroom all dressed breakfast was done. Natsu and Happy put breakfast on the table, "I know I might not be the best cook, but I did my best."Natsu said with a smile.

I took a bite of the omelet. I was shocked, it was great. "This is great!" I stated as I stuffed my face.

Natsu looked shocked that I liked his cooking, "Really?!" He asked sounding surprised.

"Uh huh." I replied with a smile on my face. The two of us stuffed our faces, then made our way to the guild hall.

_**Natsu's POV**_

Lucy and I just walked out her apartment door. I particularly never cared about what Lucy was wearing, but this outfit suited her nicely. Everything complemented her golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. I smelled a sweet scent in the air near me. I sniffed around, it was Lucy wearing a vanilla scented perfume. "It's so cold." Lucy stated as she was shivering.

I smiled, "Come here!" I uttered as I wrapped my arm around her, and pulled her towards me. Lucy let out a small squeal of surprise. Lucy placed her head on my shoulder as we continued to walk to the guild hall.

When we walked in the guild everyone looked at Lucy like she came back from the dead, "Lucy?" Happy said with a smile.

The entire guild was filled with joy to see that Lucy was alive, "Welcome back Lucy!" the guild shouted with excitement.

"Today we celebrate Lucy's return." Makorav stated. The entire guild started to party; Cana challenged gramps to a drinking contest, Lucy went to catch up with her friends, and as usual the rest of the guild was chaos.

Obviously Gray and I got into our usual fight, "Bring it ice princess!" I hollered.

"I'll beat you this time flame brain!" He shouted. It turned out into a full out brawl, and Gajeel joined in. The fight went on for about an hour, there was no true victor. By the end the three of us were all on the floor wiped out.

I chuckled, "I guess it is a tie?"

They both laughed, "Tie." the two o f them said. I got up off the floor, and sat at the bar counter with my head on the counter from boredom.

"Okay everyone grab a partner." Mira said as she was on the stage about to sing. I picked up my head, and looked at Lucy.

I got out of my seat, and walked over to her. I stood in front of Lucy holding my hand out with a smile. Lucy looked speechless, "What's the matter? Can't a guy have a dance with his best friend?" I asked with a toothy smile.

Lucy looked all red, "I don't know Natsu... I'm not the best dancer... and what if people think-"

I grabbed both of Lucy's hands, and pulled her on her feet. "Who cares what people think of us! Just c'mon it'll be fun." I replied.

Lucy looked at me with rosy cheeks and a smile, "Alright."

I smiled back at her, and Mira started to sing. I gently placed my hands on Lucy's waits as she placed her hands on my shoulders. Lucy's face was a tint pink, and she looked a bit nervous when we started to dance. As well as Lucy I was nervous too, but I didn't let my nerves get the best of me. I just took a breath to calm myself, so I wouldn't screw up or do anything stupid. After spending the day at the guild hall with Lucy and everyone else, but mostly Lucy I decided to walk her home after a long day of partying and confusion. "Lucy do you want me to walk you home?" I asked.

Lucy smiled, "Sure." She replied. We walked out the door, and went on our way to Lucy's apartment.

The sky was a light sapphire color, and stars started to brighten up the night sky. Lucy and I didn't talk during the way home, so I tried to break the silence with conversation, "Lucy?"

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy asked kindheartedly with a smile.

"While you were in a coma I was really worried about you." I mentioned as my cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Yea of course you were worried. Why wouldn't you be?" She addressed as she continued to walk ahead.

I stopped walking, and took hold of Lucy's hand with a stern view. "No I mean I was worried! I was by your side the entire time... I was so worried there isn't even a word to describe it!" I pronounced, Lucy's face began to turn a tint of pink.

Lucy began to look apologetic for worrying me, "Nats-"

"No! I'm not done." I said cutting her off, "I was scared half to death when you didn't wake up, and during that I realized somethings." I mentioned as my face turned more red, "Lucy I-"

Lucy turned around, so she was facing towards me. She grabbed me by my muffler, and yanked me over to her. Lucy kissed me right on the lips. My face turned ten shades of red, I was absolutely speechless. "...I love you too." Lucy said with a slight smile.


End file.
